UNA HISTORIA DE NAVIDAD
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Adaptación de la célebre película navideña "Que bello es vivir" a la vida de Castle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Como su nombre indica, esta es una historia navideña. Es muy cortita, solo tres capítulos y la escribí la pasada Navidad, así que como ya está escrita, la pongo entera, para no haceros esperar.**_

_**Después de ver por enésima vez el clásico navideño de Frank Capra, "¡Qué bello es vivir!" (**__**"It's a Wonderful Life", es su título original)**__** se me ocurrió adaptar la historia a la vida de Castle, con la diferencia de que el mal momento de George Bailey fue porque necesitaba dinero, y dinero es precisamente lo que le sobra a Castle, así que pensé en empezarla en mitad del episodio 4x23 "Always", pues me pareció un buen momento para hacerlo.**_

_**Los diálogos en negrita son la transcripción de los diálogos del capítulo original. En el resto de la historia, si conocéis la película, encontraréis frases y diálogos muy parecidos en algunas ocasiones y copiados literalmente en otras, sobre todo en las conversaciones del ángel, con sus superiores y con Castle. El entrañable ángel de la película se llamaba Clarence Osbody, el de esta historia se llama Howard Mortimer, espero que el señor Capra me perdone por el atrevimiento de destrozar su guión, para un fan fic de una serie de TV.**_

_**Si no habéis visto la película y no sabéis de qué trata, os recomiendo que lo hagáis. **_

_**Sin más os dejo con mi pequeño experimento navideño. ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

**UNA HISTORIA DE NAVIDAD **

**Capítulo 1:**

Como cada año, se acercaban unas de las fechas más tristes y dolorosas para Kate, la navidad. No le gustaban porque le traían malos recuerdos. Su madre fue asesinada en esos días, y desde aquel año, todo fue diferente.

A su estado de ansiedad, propio de la cercanía de estas fiestas, se sumaba que en los últimos días todo había sido más difícil con Castle. Estaba raro, muy raro, es como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco, como si hubiese vuelto a ser el mismo inconsciente de siempre. Un día, se presentó en la escena del crimen con una fulanilla rubia, que decía que era azafata y que había conocido en un vuelo a Las Vegas, otro, casi lo matan por ayudar a aquel detective sin escrúpulos. Sentía que lo perdía un poco más cada día, y eso le hacía estar de un humor infernal.

Cuando parecía que tendrían una tregua y las cosas empezaban a volver poco a poco a su cauce, encontraron el cuerpo de Orlando Costas y cuando comprobaron su relación con el asesinato de su madre, Becket se desquició un poco más todavía.

Saber que aquel ladrón, había sido asesinado por la misma persona que le disparó, casi matándola, solo hizo aumentar su sed de venganza. Tenía que encontrarlo como fuera.

El día de nochebuena, temprano en la tarde, Castle fue a su casa para intentar detenerla. Ella le habló de la última pista que Esposito había descubierto sobre el coche de alquiler. Castle la interrumpió.

**-Kate… Kate…**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Tienes… tienes que parar esta investigación, tienes que parar.**

**-Castle ya lo hemos hablado, estoy bien. Lo tengo controlado.**

**-No, no es así. Son ellos los que controlan, y si no paras te matarán, Kate.**

**-Pero, ¿de que estas hablando?**

**-Antes de que Montgomery fuera a aquel hangar, mandó un paquete. Alguien… alguien de confianza. Contenía información dañina para la persona que está detrás de todo esto. Montgomery intentaba protegerte, pero cuando llegó el paquete ya te habían disparado. El amigo de Montgomery hizo un trato con ellos, si te dejaban en paz, ese paquete y su información nunca verían la luz del día, pero pusieron una condición, tu tenías que olvidarlo y por eso estas viva, Kate, porque paraste.**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Para que el trato funcionase alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no investigaras.**

**-¿Eres parte de esto?**

**-Yo solo intentaba salvarte.**

**Kate se alejó de Rick.**

**-Mintiéndome sobre lo más importante que hay en mi vida. **

**-Esa mentira era lo único que te protegía.**

**-Castle, no necesitaba protección, necesitaba una pista y tú te la has guardado durante todo un año… ¿Quién es esa persona?, ¿Cómo la encuentro?**

**-Es una voz por teléfono, es una sombra en un aparcamiento…**

**-¿Te reuniste con él? ¿Cómo sabes que no está detrás de la muerte de mi madre?, ¿Cómo sabes que no está metido en esto?... ¿Y cómo diablos has podido hacerme esto?**

**-Porque te quiero… pero ya lo sabías ¿Verdad?, lo sabes desde hace un año.**

**-¿Cómo eres capaz de sacar ese tema en este momento?... después de decirme que me has traicionado.**

**-Kate, escúchame. **

**-Escucharte ¿Por qué voy a escucharte? ¿Cómo voy a poder fiarme de nada de lo que me digas? **

**-¿Qué cómo vas?... pues por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, cuatro años he estado aquí mismo, cuatro años esperando que abras los ojos y veas que estoy aquí y que soy más que un compañero. Todas las mañanas te llevo un café solo para ver una sonrisa en tu cara porque me pareces la más asombrosa, enloquecedora, difícil, frustrante de las personas que he conocido. Te quiero Kate y si eso significa algo para ti, si te importo lo más mínimo, no hagas esto.**

**-¿Qué si me importas Castle?, has hecho un trato por mi vida como si fuera una niña. Es mi vida, mía. Tú no puedes decidir.**

**-Si sigues adelante con esto, ellos decidirán. Vendrán a por ti, Kate.**

**-Pues que vengan, mandaron a Coonan y está muerto, mandaron a Lookwood y está muerto y yo aún sigo aquí, Castle y estoy preparada.**

**-Preparada, ¿para qué?, para morir por una causa. Esto ya no es una investigación, Kate, lo han convertido en una guerra. **

**-Si lo que quieren es una guerra, yo les llevaré una guerra, justo hasta su puerta.**

**-Supongo que no hay nada que pueda decir… bueno, si… tienes razón. Es tu vida, puedes tirarla a la basura, pero no pienso quedarme a verlo, así que esto… se acabó… me voy…** – y se dio media vuelta para salir de esa casa, pero antes de salir pudo escuchar como ella le maldecía enfadada.

-Maldita seas, Castle, siempre metiéndote en mi vida, desde el primer día… maldito sea el día que te conocí – dijo muy alterada.

Ya en la puerta, se volvió a mirarla con tristeza.

-Lo siento Kate, siento haberme inmiscuido en tu vida y haber sido una molestia todo el tiempo, perdóname por haberme enamorado de ti, perdóname por querer cuidarte y protegerte, siento haber pensado que sentías algo por mí, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes que no te importo, me hubiese retirado. Adiós Kate, aunque creas que tu vida es tuya y a mí no me importa, no es así. Me importas y mucho, cuídate por favor. No dejes que te maten – y salió por la puerta maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser incapaz de mantenerla a salvo, porque sabía que irían a por ella, y él ya no podría hacer nada.

Salió a la calle, empezaba a nevar. No quería ir al loft, allí no habría nadie, su madre y su hija estaban de compras y tardarían en llegar. En ese momento no era buena compañía para nadie, decidió seguir andando sin rumbo fijo sin poder dejar de pensar.

"_Soy un maldito imbécil y un idiota. ¿Qué es lo que he sido todo este tiempo para Kate? , solo un grano en el culo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido molestarla, para dos o tres veces que le he dado una pista, el resto del tiempo, solo me he dedicado a incordiarla. No sirvo para nada, ni siquiera soy capaz de cuidarla e impedir que le peguen un tiro, ya sé, ya sé que ella es valiente y no necesita que la cuiden, pero se está metiendo en la boca del lobo y la van a matar. No sé por qué, pero presiento que de esta no va a salir con vida y todo es por mi culpa, nunca debí inmiscuirme en el caso de su madre. Yo y mis caprichos. Si no hubiese empezado a hurgar donde no debía, como ella me pidió, esto no se habría destapado y nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Todo es culpa mía, voy a tener que cargar toda la vida con la pena de que la maten por mi culpa y nunca podré superarlo. Maldito seas Richard Castle, maldito seas, no sirves para nada, ojalá estuviese muerto. El mundo estaría mucho mejor sin mi"_

Iba tan ofuscado y ensimismado en sus pensamientos que tropezó con un tipo, que a pesar de ser bastante grande ni siquiera vio. El hombre se molestó con él, porque no le pidió disculpas, de tal forma que sin querer se vio envuelto en una riña callejera, que terminó con un fuerte puñetazo que le dieron en la boca, partiéndole el labio. Se quitó de en medio, antes de que este pudiera seguir pegándole, aunque cuando se fue no pudo evitar pensar que tendría que haberse dejado matar por él.

Distraído como iba, no se dio cuenta de lo que había andado. Llegó hasta uno de los muchos puentes que hay en la ciudad y se asomó a la balaustrada. Allí se quedó mirando el agua helada sin percatarse que el tiempo pasaba, presa de la desesperación repitiendo como un mantra _"Deberías estar muerto Richard Castle, el mundo estaría mejor sin ti"_

* * *

Mientras, pasaba al tiempo y todos empezaban a preocuparse por Castle. Martha y Alexis estaban ya en casa, con todo preparado. Aunque quedaba tiempo para la cena, les extrañó ver que Castle no estaba, por lo que decidieron esperarlo un poco, lo llamaron al móvil, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Empezaron a preocuparse. Esa cena de nochebuena, era sagrada para él, por nada del mundo se la hubiese perdido, a no ser que le hubiese ocurrido algo.

En vista de que seguía sin aparecer, llamaron a la 12th, allí Esposito que todavía no se había marchado a casa, les informó que no lo había visto en todo el día. Preguntaron por Becket, y les dijo, que ese día no había ido a trabajar, que probaran a llamarla por si ella sabía algo de él.

Después de irse Castle de su casa y de pensar mucho, Kate empezó a calmarse. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas y cada vez estaba más arrepentida de haberle hablado como lo hizo. Cuando se serenó, se dio cuenta que Castle solo quería protegerla, fue capaz de comprender lo que él había hecho, todo había sido por amor, por amor a ella.

Lo que no se esperaba es que el hombre que supuestamente la protegía, el amigo de Montgomery, también la llamase. Se le heló la sangre cuando aquel hombre le dijo, que la llamaba para insistirle en que tenía que parar de investigar, que si no quería hacerlo por ella, que lo hiciese por Castle, su familia y la familia de él, que los responsables de todo, eran demasiado importantes y poderosos, y que todos corrían peligro.

Después de hablar con él, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de donde se había metido, e hizo lo que le pareció más acertado. Fue a la comisaría y allí habló con Gates, explicándole lo ocurrido con todo lujo de detalles. Le pidió consejo y ayuda a su capitán, que le dijo lo que tenía que hacer, y que de momento era no meterse en nada de aquello, parar como le habían aconsejado. Una vez que pasaran las navidades, ella misma se encargaría de reabrir la investigación, con gente de confianza de asuntos internos, y haciéndolo todo con el mayor cuidado posible.

Al terminar de hablar con Gates, Kate se sintió tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo, confiaba en aquella mujer y sabía que no podía contar con nadie mejor para ayudarla, además de su inseparable escritor, al que iba a buscar en ese momento. Lo había decidido, pasaría la navidad con él y su familia, era tiempo de volver a vivir.

Cuando sacó el teléfono para llamarlo, este empezó a sonar. Era Alexis diciéndole que hacía horas que no sabían nada de su padre y que no contestaba el teléfono. No pudo evitar pensar en la llamada de aquel hombre y que quizás en vez de ir a por ella, hubiesen decidido cogerle a él. La embargó la preocupación, ahora fue ella la que tuvo un presentimiento, un presentimiento horrible, de que Castle salió tan mal de su casa y tan desesperado, por todas las cosas que ella le había dicho, que no sabía si sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura, y sin saber tampoco con qué tipo de gente podía encontrarse. Sin darle muchas explicaciones de lo que había pasado entre ellos, solo le dijo a Alexis.

Voy a hablar con los chicos, para que se hagan cargo de todo. Seguro que ellos son capaces de averiguar dónde está, se habrá distraído por algo y se le ha pasado el tiempo sin darse cuenta – le dijo a la pelirroja sin querer demostrar el miedo que de verdad sentía.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar? – preguntó Alexis apenada – la abuela y yo estamos aquí solas y muy preocupadas y queremos saber si podemos ayudar en algo.

-Quedaos en casa por si volviese y… rezad por él – dijo mientras ella misma elevaba una silenciosa plegaria pidiendo que no le pasase nada.

Buscó a sus compañeros, para contarles la situación. Estos le dijeron que enseguida empezarían la búsqueda.

Kate, pensó en un primer momento ir también ella misma a buscarlo, pero después lo pensó mejor y decidió marcharse al loft de Castle, quería estar con Martha y Alexis, y desde allí estaría pendiente de todo. Mientras conducía no pudo evitar rezar y pedir por él: _"Dios ayuda a Castle, no dejes que le pase nada"_

En el loft, eran Alexis y Martha las que pedían por Rick. _"Dios por favor ayuda a papá. No sé qué le habrá pasado, pero ayúdalo". "Ayuda a mi hijo, Señor _– pedía Martha por su parte – _haz que aparezca y vuelva pronto con nosotras. Le necesitamos" _

En otro lugar de la ciudad, unos desesperados Ryan y Esposito, al ver como pasaba el tiempo sin saber nada de su amigo, y en vista de que cada vez nevaba con mayor intensidad, también rezaban por él.

* * *

En algún lugar del cielo, Dios hablaba con San José.

-¡Qué tal José!, te noto preocupado.

-Así es, vamos a tener que mandar alguien abajo. Están pidiendo ayuda para un tal Richard Castle.

-¿Richard Castle?, ¡Ah! el escritor, realmente se llama Richard Alexander Rodgers, ¿lo sabías?, lo de Castle es un nombre artístico, ¡Que cosas!, esta es su noche decisiva, es cierto. Hay que mandar a alguien sin pérdida de tiempo, ¿A quién le toca ahora?

-Le toca a Howard, el violinista.

-¡Vaya!, pensé que ya habría ganado sus alas.

-Aun no, solo piensa en su música y siempre anda despistado.

-Sí, pero aun así es una gran persona y se merece otra oportunidad. José, que venga Howard.

-Señor, ¿Me has llamado?

-Así es Howard. En la tierra un hombre necesita que le ayudemos.

-Pobre, ¿es por qué está enfermo?

-No, es mucho peor, está desesperado. Justo a las 10:15 de la noche, ese hombre va a perder el don más grande que yo le he dado.

-¡Su vida!, tengo poco tiempo para ayudarlo, espero que sea el suficiente.

-Aprovecha este rato para conocer a Richard Castle.

-Señor, si cumplo esta misión con éxito, ¿Podré ganarme las alas? Ya llevo mucho tiempo esperando.

-Si haces un buen trabajo con Richard Castle te daré las alas.

-Gracias Señor, muchas gracias.

-Ahora siéntate – dijo José.

-¿Qué me siente? Que vamos a…

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer para ayudar a un hombre es conocer algo de su vida.

-Pues sí, desde luego.

-Abre bien los ojos. ¿Ves la ciudad?

-¿La ciudad?, yo no veo nada.

-Es verdad, todavía no tienes las alas, pero es igual, yo te ayudaré, ¿empiezas a ver algo?

-Si, ya sí.

* * *

_Se ve a una jovencita pelirroja y muy guapa con un papel en las manos._

* * *

-¿Quién es esa? – pregunta Howard – es una chica muy guapa.

-Esa es Martha, la madre de Richard.

-¿Y por qué la vemos a ella?, creía que quien tenía problemas y a quien hay que ayudar es a su hijo.

-Como ya te he dicho, para ayudar a alguien hay que conocerlo bien. Vas a ver diferentes momentos de la vida de este hombre, empezando por su madre. Ella tomó ese día una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

-¿Sí?, ¿Cuál?

-Presta atención y ya verás a que me refiero.

* * *

_Martha pasea de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando mira el papel que tiene en las manos. Su amiga Violet, llega en ese momento._

_-¿Ya sabes el resultado? – pregunta Violet impaciente._

_-Si – dice Martha – positivo. Estoy embarazada._

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Tu carrera está empezando, un hijo te va a arruinar la vida en este momento._

_-Pues que voy a hacer – dijo Martha decidida – tenerlo, aunque la verdad, no entraba dentro de mis planes ser madre en estos momentos…_

_-¿Podrías… ya sabes? – dijo su amiga – ir a uno de esos sitios, para que…_

_-No sigas – dijo Martha con un escalofrío – nunca sería capaz de ir a uno de esos sitios._

_-¿Y entonces? – siguió su amiga – quizás podrías darlo en adopción. Ya sabes que hay mucha gente que no puede tener un bebé._

_-Esa idea me gusta más, si yo no puedo ocuparme de él, siempre puedo buscar una buena familia que lo cuide._

* * *

-¿Qué pasó entonces? – pregunta Howard interesado – ¿a quién le dio el niño?

-Sigue mirando. Y verás cómo Martha toma la segunda decisión más importante de su vida.

* * *

_Ahora se ve la blanca habitación de un hospital. La chica pelirroja está en una cama. La puerta de la habitación se abre y una enfermera entra con un pequeño bulto liado en una mantita blanca. Se acerca a la cama y lo deposita en los brazos de Martha._

_-Aquí tienes a tu hijo. Es un bebé precioso. Está perfectamente sano._

_-Gracias._

_Martha mira la carita de su niño dormido y en ese momento se da cuenta que ya nunca podrá separarse de él. Había comentado en el hospital la posibilidad de darlo en adopción, y allí le dijeron que ellos podrían hacerse cargo y llamar a los servicios sociales, para que se ocuparan de todo._

_Justamente en ese momento entra una señora de mediana edad, que se presenta como asistente social y empieza a hacerle preguntas._

_-No voy a entregarlo – dice Martha por toda respuesta – se queda conmigo._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida – respondió resuelta._

_-De acuerdo. Si tienes problemas puedes localizarme en este número de teléfono – dándole una tarjeta – Estaremos pendiente por si no puedes ocuparte de él._

_-Podré arreglármelas sola, siempre lo he hecho – murmuró más para sí misma, que para la otra mujer._

_Cuando se quedó sola, abrazó a su niño y le besó dulcemente en la cabecita. _

_-Voy a llamarte Richard, me gusta ese nombre, es un nombre importante, es nombre de rey – y volvía a besarlo mientras le miraba las manitas – Ya verás cómo salimos adelante, Richard, no sé cómo, pero lo haremos. _

* * *

-¡Se quedó con él! – exclamó Howard emocionado – se quedó con su bebé.

-No te distraigas y sigue mirando – le reprendió San José cariñosamente – ¿ves a ese niño que va con su madre?

-Si, ¿Es Richard?

-Es él.

* * *

_A un pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación llegan una mujer y su hijo de seis años. Son Martha y Richard. La vivienda es muy modesta, pero a pesar de eso está decorada, con un pequeño abeto artificial, con guirnaldas de palomitas y adornos de cartulinas y brillantes papeles de colores. Está nevando fuera y cuando Martha cierra la puerta se dirige a encender la pequeña estufa a ver si puede caldear un poco la habitación._

_-¡Hace frío, mamá! – protesta el niño._

_-Si, hijo, pero enseguida entraremos en calor, ¿quieres que te prepare un chocolate caliente con esas galletas que tanto te gustan?_

_-Si, chocolate ¡Qué bueno! – exclama el chiquillo alegre._

-"_Afortunadamente es un niño muy optimista" – piensa Martha agradecida – "no cualquiera se conformaría con un chocolate caliente como cena de Nochebuena"._

_-Mamá, ¿Tú crees que Santa nos encontrará en esta casa nueva?, es muy pequeña y no tenemos chimenea, ¿Cómo va a entrar?_

_-Claro que sí, Richard – contestó su madre con una sonrisa – Santa Claus es mágico y sabe perfectamente donde está cada niño del mundo para llevarle sus regalos. No te preocupes que seguro que esta noche te dejará el tren y ese libro de cuentos que tanto quieres. _

_-Entonces me tomo el chocolate y me acuesto pronto, para que no se enfade si me quedo despierto._

_-Pues vamos a preparar ese chocolate – dijo Martha dando gracias a Dios por tener ese hijo tan maravilloso, que le alegraba la vida todos los días, recordando también como pudo pensar alguna vez en darlo en adopción._

* * *

-Se respira amor en ese hogar – dijo Howard emocionado.

-Sí que hay amor en esa pequeña casita. Pase lo que pase, Martha siempre celebra la Navidad con su hijo, y es capaz de hacer que cada año sea especial, aunque no tengan mucho que comer, o grandes regalos que darse, el amor entre esa madre y su hijo lo compensa todo. Mira ahí está Richard otra vez.

-Hay otro niño, ¿Quién es? – preguntó Howard con interés.

-Es su amigo Jack. Fíjate bien en lo que va a pasar ahora, es un hecho decisivo en la vida de Richard, aunque él no lo sepa.

* * *

_En el patio de butacas de un teatro de Broadway, un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, de unos diez años, está escondido entre las filas de asientos, observando el ensayo de la obra donde actúa su madre. A su lado, otro niño un poco mayor que él, e hijo de otra de las actrices de la obra, observa el ensayo con él._

_Richard y Jack, se han conocido hace unas semanas, cuando empezaron los ensayos. Son las vacaciones de Navidad y no tienen que ir al colegio, como no tienen quien les cuide, mientras sus madres trabajan, el director de la obra les permite estar en el teatro, siempre que no hagan travesuras y se porten bien._

_Después de estar un rato mirando, deciden irse a la zona de atrezo donde están pintando nuevos decorados._

_Están allí un rato mirando cómo van colgando de unos ganchos, diferentes forillos. De repente Richard escucha un ruido y mira hacia arriba. Las barras que aguantan los forillos se están cayendo y van a caerle encima a su amigo, no lo piensa dos veces, lo empuja y lo quita de en medio._

_El estrépito es horroroso, Jack y Richard no pueden evitar quedar atrapados entre telas y cuerdas, aunque afortunadamente no les ha pasado nada. Richard fue lo suficientemente rápido para apartar a su amigo y apartarse él de las gruesas barras de hierro._

_El pintor Michael lo ha visto todo y empieza a retirar las telas llamando a los niños, que emergen de allí sin poder evitar la risa y totalmente ajenos al peligro que han corrido._

_El director y los actores que ensayaban acuden rápidamente al oír el enorme ruido. Michael les comenta como ha ocurrido todo y que si no llega a ser por Ricky, como cariñosamente llama al chiquillo, hubiese ocurrido una desgracia._

_-Gracias Richard – dice Moira, la madre de Jack, abrazando a su hijo – le has salvado la vida a Jack. Eres un héroe – dice la mujer emocionada._

_-No soy un héroe – dice Richard con humildad – solo escuché el ruido y aparté a Jack, para que no le cayeran encima._

_-Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo – dice Martha abrazándolo y dándole un beso._

* * *

-¡Vaya con el pequeño Richard, le salvó la vida a su amigo! – dice Howard emocionado.

-Si, y aunque no lo parezca, ese hecho cambiará la vida de Richard y la de muchas personas – responde San José – verás lo que te digo.

* * *

_En una librería de la ciudad se está preparando una firma de libros. Se presenta la primera novela de un joven escritor de misterio llamado Richard Castle. Hay algunas personas esperando para que le firmen, aunque no muchas. Aun es un autor desconocido._

_Un hombre alto y musculoso, de rubios cabellos, vestido con uniforme de bombero, pasa por allí. Cuando ve la foto del autor que firma libros, sonríe con cariño. Ha reconocido en él, a su antiguo amigo de la infancia, aquel que le salvó la vida y al que dejó de ver, cuando acabó la obra que sus madres representaban juntas. A pesar de todo, nunca lo había olvidado._

_Entra en la librería, compra un libro y espera en la fila. Solo hay seis personas delante de él, así que la espera no es larga._

_Cuando se acerca, Richard lo mira sin fijarse y le pregunta:_

_-¿A quién quiere que se lo dedique?_

_-A Jack, Jack Mitchell._

_Al oír el nombre de su amigo Rick, levanta la vista y sonríe._

_-¿Jack?, ¿eres tú de verdad?_

_-Claro que soy yo – responde Jack con una gran sonrisa – ¡que de tiempo Ricky!_

_-¡Pero mírate! – exclama Richard – si te has convertido en todo un capitán de bomberos._

_Como no puede entretenerse, Richard le pide si puede esperar media hora, entonces tendrá un descanso y podrán charlar tomando un café y ponerse al día._

_Eso hacen y cuando están juntos, Jack le cuenta que venía de hacer una inspección en el orfanato de Saint Joseph, cuando pasó por la librería y al asomarse al escaparate vio su foto y su libro y recordó a su amigo Ricky, que quería ser escritor de mayor y que al parecer lo había conseguido. _

_Richard se interesa por el trabajo de su amigo y por la inspección del orfanato. Este le dice que necesitan una caldera nueva, que esos niños están realmente en peligro, pero que no tienen dinero para comprarla._

_Richard Castle no lo piensa, le comenta a su amigo que acaba de cobrar un sustancioso cheque por su primer libro y que le gustaría donar una caldera nueva al orfanato._

_-¿De verdad Ricky? – dice su amigo emocionado – es tu primer sueldo de escritor. Yo pensaba hacer una colecta en el cuartel de bomberos, pero tardaríamos años en reunir lo que vale una caldera nueva._

_-¡Qué más da! – sonrió Rick – a esos niños les hace más falta el dinero que a mí, puedo seguir viviendo en mi apartamento de una habitación. Más adelante me compraré un loft en el SoHo, de momento puedo esperar._

_-¡Tan generoso como siempre, Rick!, ¡Gracias!_

_Después de esto, Howard puede ver como Jack y Rick reanudan su amistad y como los dos ayudan al orfanato, no solo con la caldera que compró Rick con su primer sueldo de escritor, sino haciendo campañas de recogida de ropa, alimentos y juguetes en Navidad. Los dos se convirtieron en benefactores del orfanato y conservaron su amistad durante años._

* * *

-¡Un buen hombre este Richard, me gusta! – exclama Howard – ¿ya hemos terminado o hay algo más que ver? – le pregunta a San José.

-Todavía hay más.

* * *

_Se ve otra librería, esta es mucho más grande que la de la primera firma de libros de Richard. La cola que se ha formado da la vuelta a la manzana._

* * *

-¡Vaya, parece que nuestro escritor se hizo famoso! – dice Howard.

-Sí que lo es y mucho, además es bastante bueno escribiendo. Atiende, porque aunque él no lo sabe todavía, va a conocer a una de las personas que va a ser más importante en su vida.

-¿Sí?, ¿A quién?

-Va a conocer a Kate.

-¿A Kate?, ¿Quién es Kate?

-Ya te irás enterando.

* * *

_Esperando en la fila, hay una chica joven, de unos veintitantos años, de media melena castaña, que abraza un libro contra su pecho. Esta nerviosa y no para de moverse. Va a conocer a su escritor favorito y no aguanta los nervios._

* * *

-Ella es Kate – presenta San José.

-Es muy bonita – dice Howard.

-Sí que lo es. Richard no lo sabe, pero a ella también le ha salvado la vida.

-¿Sí?, ¿Cómo?

Le cuenta como mataron a su madre y que gracias a sus libros ha superado muchos malos momentos, no solo la pérdida de su madre, sino también el alcoholismo del padre.

* * *

_-Por fin Kate llega hasta la mesa, donde su escritor favorito firma libros._

_-¿Para quién es? – pregunta alzando la vista y perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa, lo que a su vez, le hace sonreír._

_-Para Kate – responde nerviosa._

_-¿Tú eres Kate?_

_-Si – dijo apurada agachando la mirada._

_Tarda un rato y enseguida le da el libro._

_-Encantado de haberte conocido Kate – le dice con una sonrisa que a ella la derrite._

_-Igualmente – es capaz de responder antes de salir casi corriendo de la tienda, con el libro fuertemente abrazado a ella._

_Abre el libro y lee lo que le ha escrito._

"_Para Kate, dueña de la sonrisa más hermosa. Gracias por alegrarme el día. __Richard Castle"_

* * *

-Volverán a verse, ¿verdad? – pregunta Howard.

-Claro que si – responde San José sonriendo – ella se convierte en policía y le detiene.

-¿Le detiene? – pregunta Howard con pesar – pero ¿Por qué?, ¿se convierte en una mala persona?, con lo que me estaba gustando a mí este chico, me resultaba tan simpático y se nos ha echado a perder.

-No divagues, Howard, no es eso. Las cosas ocurrieron de otra manera.

Poco a poco Howard, va conociendo la historia de Kate y Rick, desde que ella lo detiene en la fiesta de presentación de su último libro de Derrick Storm, hasta la discusión de esa misma mañana, para terminar viendo a Richard desesperado en el puente, con intenciones más que claras de tirarse por él.

-Ahora te toca a ti Howard, tienes que ayudarlo. Ya has visto que es una buena persona, y que hay mucha gente que lo quiere, pero él parece no saberlo.

-No te preocupes San José, yo me encargaré de todo.

-Eso espero, Howard, eso espero.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

En el puente, Howard observa a un desesperado Richard Castle, que mira a un lado y después a otro, con intención de saltar a las heladas aguas. Cuando va a subirse a la balaustrada, ve como alguien cae al agua y empieza a gritar pidiendo socorro.

Castle no lo piensa, se quita el abrigo y se lanza a salvar al hombre que pide auxilio. Lo agarra y lo va llevando hasta la orilla.

Cerca de allí hay una obra. El guardia de seguridad que ha escuchado los gritos se acerca para ayudar y los lleva hasta su caseta prefabricada, donde saca unas mantas que les da para que puedan quitarse la ropa mojada y ponerla a secar. Saca también un termo de café caliente y le ofrece un vaso a cada uno. Se instalan dentro de la caseta que está bastante caldeada pues tiene la calefacción encendida.

-¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia? – pregunta el hombre con amabilidad, sacando un teléfono móvil – ¿a los bomberos?, ¿a la policía?

-No, no hace falta – dijo Howard, que lo último que quería era más gente allí – ya nos apañamos nosotros.

-¿Cómo se cayó usted? – pegunta amablemente el guardia que se presentó como Phil.

-Yo no me he caído – responde Howard – he saltado para salvar a Richard.

-¿Cómo dice? – pregunta Castle sorprendido – ¿para salvarme?, ¿a mí?, ¿de qué tiene usted que salvarme?

-De ti mismo, no has llegado a consumar el acto.

-¿Cómo que de mí mismo? ¿Y qué es lo que no he consumado?, no entiendo absolutamente nada – dice perplejo.

-No has consumado el suicidio.

-¿Quién iba a suicidarse? – preguntó el guardia pues no tenía muy claro quien se tiró primero. Aquí no puede suicidarse uno – dijo con seguridad.

-Ni aquí, ni de dónde yo vengo.

-¿Y de dónde viene? – preguntó el guardia interesado.

-Del cielo.

-Castle y el guardia se miraron con asombro.

-Tuve que darme prisa – siguió Howard – por eso me tiré, sin pensarlo, es lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer. Estaba seguro de que si estuviera ahogándome, tú me salvarías, pero en realidad eras tú quien se ahogaba y yo quien te he salvado – dijo Howard, sonriéndose ante su propio juego de palabras.

-¡Muy gracioso! – dijo Castle, ante la sonrisa de Howard – pero sigo sin entenderlo.

-Es facilísimo – dijo Howard – yo soy la respuesta a todas las oraciones pidiendo por ti, Richard. Por eso me han mandado aquí abajo.

-Oiga, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Sé todo lo que se refiere a ti. Te he ido viendo crecer desde que eras un niño.

-¿Cómo que me conoce desde que era un niño?, ¿Quién demonios es usted y por qué dice que me conoce? – dijo Castle muy molesto, pensando que aquel hombre con pinta de dulce ancianito era un acosador o algún tipo de loco chiflado.

-¡Huy!, no nombres a ese.

-¿Qué no nombre a quién? – preguntó Castle, que estaba cada vez más confundido.

-Al demonio, a ese – dijo Howard bajito – no es correcto que hablemos de él.

-Pero, ¿quiere decirme quien es usted y como me conoce? – preguntó Castle de nuevo, un poco asustado, aunque aquel anciano no parecía capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca, sabía que no podía confiar en nadie.

-Soy Howard Mortimer ASG

-ASG, ¿Qué es eso?

-Ángel de segunda clase.

El guardia que no había perdido detalle, de la extraña conversación entre aquellos dos extraños sujetos, casi se cae de la silla al oír la respuesta del anciano, y decide salir fuera, a fumarse un cigarro, les dice, por lo que pueda pasar.

-¡Este hombre ha perdido la cabeza! – dijo Castle, para sí mismo, y luego volviéndose a dirigir a él – oiga, ¿Qué ha dicho hace un momento?, ¿Por qué quería salvarme?

-Es mi misión y me han mandado para eso, porque soy tu ángel de la guarda.

-¡Si hombre!, quiere dejar de decir tonterías y decirme quien es realmente…

-Es tan absurdo que hayas querido matarte por pensar que no vas a poder ayudarla – dijo Howard sin hacer caso de lo que Castle le preguntaba – en vez de quedarte junto a ella para no perderla de vista y ayudarla si tuviese problemas, pero no, tú te desesperas y te quitas de en medio, eligiendo la peor opción.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso? – pregunta asustado – ¿Cómo ha podido saberlo?

-Pero si te lo he dicho, soy tu ángel de la guarda, y sé todo lo que se refiere a ti.

-Desde luego si esto es cierto, tiene usted el aspecto del ángel que me merezco – dijo Castle con una triste sonrisa – Seguro que es un ángel caído, ¿no?, ¿Dónde están sus alas?

-Pero no le he dicho que soy un ángel de segunda clase – replicó Howard – eso quiere decir que aún no he ganado las alas.

-Solo me faltaba que me vieran andar por ahí con un ángel sin alas – dijo Castle tristemente.

-Es por eso que me tienes que ayudar para ganármelas.

-Por supuesto hombre, no faltaba más – dijo Castle con ironía – solo tiene que decirme que tengo que hacer y yo le ayudo sin problemas, como ya sabe quién soy, sabrá que tengo dinero, y seguro que lo que quiere es que le firme un cheque, ¿A que si? – dijo molesto – al final todo se arregla con dinero.

-No podemos aceptar dinero – dijo Howard serio – además yo no lo necesito.

-¿Pero no se quería comprar unas alas?

-Las alas no se compran se ganan, y solo necesito que me dejes ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?, nadie puede ayudarme. La única forma que yo tendría de evitar el desastre que va a pasar sería no habiendo metido las narices donde no debía, y eso solo hubiese podido pasar si yo no estuviera en el mundo.

-¡No hables así!, con esa actitud tan negativa, nunca podré ganarme las alas – dijo Howard – no sabes lo que has hecho, si no hubiera sido por ti…

-Si no hubiera sido por mí, mucha gente viviría mejor. Oiga señor ángel, ¿le importaría marcharse a otro sitio y dejarme tranquilo de una vez?

-¡Ah!, veo que no lo entiendes, tengo una misión…

-¡Que me deje en paz!

-¡Ay!, pero que difícil va a resultar esto, que trabajo cuesta cuando alguien no quiere dejarse ayudar.

-No necesito su ayuda – protestó Castle.

-Sí que la necesitas – aclaró Howard – estás convencido de que si te quitas la vida todo se arreglaría, ¿no?, sin pensar en tu familia, en los que te quieren.

-Les dejaría una buena pensión y se apañarían sin mí.

-Eso crees ¿verdad?, la solución fácil, es quitarse la vida, pues estas muy equivocado.

-Si, seguro que tiene razón, quizás hubiera sido mejor no haber nacido.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Howard – dilo más fuerte que no te he oído.

-He dicho que ojalá no hubiera nacido.

-¡Ohh!, no, no digas esas cosas…, tu… aunque, espera un momento, espera un momento, ¡Qué gran idea!, ¿A ti que te parece? – dijo Howard mirando al cielo – de acuerdo. Tu deseo se ha cumplido, no has venido al mundo.

-¿Cómo dice? – pregunta Castle que no lo ha entendido muy bien.

-Eso, que se ha cumplido lo que querías, no has venido al mundo, no has nacido, así que no existes, y como no has nacido no hay problemas, ni preocupaciones, ni obligaciones, ni nadie que se haya inmiscuido en la investigación sobre el asesinato de Johanna Becket. Por cierto, tu labio ya no sangra, Richard.

-Si es verdad – dice tocándose el labio – pero, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ha dejado de nevar de pronto – dice Castle mirando por la ventana – esto es muy raro, no sé qué ocurre, pero necesito un par de copas. Oiga ángel, ¿se viene a tomar algo? – dijo Castle pensando que sería mejor la compañía de aquel tipo, que estar solo.

-Jajajaja, que bueno – dice Howard por toda respuesta.

-Esperamos un poco a que se seque la ropa…

-No hay que esperar, la ropa ya está seca – interrumpe Howard.

-Vaya la calefacción calienta más de lo que yo pensaba. Anda vístase e iremos andando hasta, ¡Ah perdone! usted ira volando!

-No puedo volar, todavía no tengo alas.

-Todavía no tiene alas, claro.

Se visten y salen, agradeciéndole al guardia de la obra el que les hubiese dejado secarse en su caseta. Castle tiene intención de acercarse a "La Guarida" su taberna, que no está muy lejos de allí, para tomarse un par de copas. Realmente le hacen falta.

Cuando llegan hasta la entrada del bar, Castle mira alucinado, donde debía estar el letrero de madera con letras de bronce que ponía "La Guarida", hay un luminoso rojo con letras amarillas, anunciando una conocida franquicia de comida rápida.

-Pero, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Dónde está "La Guarida"? – preguntaba Castle extrañado – será que el chapuzón en el agua fría, me ha afectado más de la cuenta y me he equivocado – mientras daba vueltas por la zona – pero no, aquí es donde debería estar mi taberna, pero ¿Dónde está mi taberna? – vuelve a preguntarse aturdido.

-Tú no tienes taberna, Richard – dijo Howard.

-¿Cómo que no tengo taberna?, la compré hace un par de años al terminar un caso. Oiga – dijo dirigiéndose a un transeúnte – ¿no había aquí una taberna llamada "La Guarida"?

-No sé, yo hace algún tiempo que vengo por esta zona y no recuerdo haber visto esa taberna que usted dice – dijo el hombre al que habían preguntado.

-Voy a entrar – dijo un Castle cada vez más mosqueado.

Entró al restaurante lleno de gente, tanto en las mesas, como haciendo cola para adquirir comida. Se acercó a la barra, y reconoció a Brian, que estaba allí despachando, vestido con una escandalosa camisa roja y amarilla, que formaba parte del uniforme del local. Se acercó a preguntar.

-Brian, ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Perdone señor – le contestó el camarero – debe usted ponerse en la cola para que le atiendan.

-No quiero comprar comida, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-No le conozco señor, pero ahora estoy trabajando y no puedo entretenerme en hablar con usted.

-¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy?, soy Richard Castle, el dueño de este local.

-Perdone señor, pero este local pertenece a una empresa internacional, y que yo sepa el dueño no es usted.

-Oiga – dijo uno de los clientes que guardaban la cola molesto – quiere hacer el favor de largarse, si quiere comprar algo póngase en la fila, como los demás, que llevo más de media hora esperando.

-Eso – dijeron otros clientes – deje ya de molestar.

Viendo que aquello se ponía feo y que no tenía ganas de pelea, salió fuera donde lo esperaba Howard.

-No lo entiendo – dijo Castle – ¿Qué ha pasado con "La Guarida"?

-"La Guarida" no existe Richard – dijo Howard pacientemente – cuando asesinaron a su dueño, el banco se quedó con el local, y luego lo vendió a esta cadena de restaurantes.

-Pero, ¿Cómo que no existe?, ya te he dicho que yo la compré. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa.

-A partir de ahora verás cosas mucho más extrañas – dijo Howard serio.

-Oiga – dijo Castle – ¿se encuentra bien?

-Yo perfectamente, ¿y tú?

-La verdad es que algo aturdido, ¿Tiene algún sitio donde quedarse a pasar la noche?

-No – dijo Howard – no tengo donde ir y además no tengo dinero.

-¡Vaya no me extraña que se tirase de ese puente!

-Me tiré para salvarte y poder ganarme mis alas.

En ese momento pasaba un Santa Claus que tocaba una campana pidiendo el aguinaldo.

-Parece que alguien acaba de conseguirlo – dijo Howard feliz.

-¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Castle extrañado – conseguir, ¿el qué?

-Las alas, siempre que oigas campanillas significa que un ángel se ha ganado las alas.

Castle volvió a mirar el luminoso que había donde debía estar el letrero de "La Guarida".

-No lo entiendo, aquí debería estar mi taberna – dijo Castle confundido – será mejor que vuelva a casa – dijo para sí mismo.

Echó a andar a ver si tenía suerte y encontraba un taxi, cosa bastante difícil en una noche como esa, pero no le importaba tener que caminar hasta su loft, necesitaba despejarse.

Llegó a una zona de bares y una mujer bastante maquillada y con signos evidentes de haber bebido más de la cuenta, se acercó tambaleante. No podía dejar de mirarla, no sabía por qué, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar, cuando se acercó un poco más y pudo verla a la luz de una farola, fue cuando la reconoció, no, no podía ser, aquella mujer era su…

-¡Madre! – exclamó preocupado – ¡Madre!, ¿Qué haces aquí y que te ha pasado?

La mujer lo miró, intentando fijar la vista.

-No sé quién es usted, no le conozco – dijo con voz aguardentosa signo evidente de que había bebido bastante.

-Pero mamá – dijo sujetándola por un brazo – soy Richard, tu hijo, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estas bebida?

-¡Suélteme! – gritó la mujer indignada y asustada – yo no le conozco, déjeme, no sé quién es, me está haciendo daño, suélteme.

-No digas eso mamá – dijo Castle ya con lágrimas en los ojos, soltándola al ver que había gente por la calle que se quedaba mirándolos – soy Richard, soy tu hijo – volvió a repetir.

-Yo no tengo hijos, nunca he tenido hijos, ¡déjeme! – y empezó a alejarse de allí dando tumbos.

Castle no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Aquella era su madre, borracha, sucia y mal vestida, parecía una…, no, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo. Vio a Howard allí parado.

-¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó asustado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu ángel de la guarda.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?, ¿me ha drogado?

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces ¿Por qué es todo tan raro?, ¿Por qué mi madre estaba así y no me ha reconocido?

-Porque no has nacido Richard.

-Pero si no he nacido, ¿Quién soy?

-No eres nadie, no tienes identidad, no existes.

-Eso es mentira, yo soy Richard Alexander Rodgers, Richard Castle es mi nombre artístico.

-No hay ningún Richard Alexander Rodgers, ni ningún Richard Castle. No tienes ningún documento de identidad, ni carnet de conducir, nada.

-Pero soy escritor y esa mujer que acabamos de ver es mi madre.

-Si, ella es Martha Rodgers, la actriz, pero nunca ha tenido un hijo.

-¿Y qué le ha pasado?, ¿Por qué está así?, ¿Qué le han hecho? – preguntó con gran tristeza.

-Ha tenido una vida dura. Vivió una noche de amor con un hombre del que se enamoró locamente. Él se fue dejándola sola. Nunca te tuvo, nunca tuvo a nadie por quien vivir y luchar. No ha podido superar la soledad, ha trabajado como actriz en algunas obras de teatro, pero cuando llegaba a casa, estaba sola, no tenía ilusión por la vida… no estabas tú.

-Yo… – titubeó sin saber que decir.

-Has recibido un gran don Richard. La ocasión de ver como sería el mundo sin ti.

-Esto no puede ser, no es real – dijo Castle aturdido – debo estar teniendo una pesadilla. Mejor me voy a casa con mi familia.

-¿A qué casa?, ¿Y qué familia?, acabas de ver a la mujer que hubiera sido tu madre y no te reconoce. No tienes ninguna casa.

-Claro que sí, un loft en el SoHo. Sé perfectamente donde vivo – dijo echando a andar.

Anduvieron mucho rato, hasta llegar a la casa de Castle. Cuando vio el edifico a oscuras y cerrado, Howard le dijo.

-Es una galería de arte, no vive nadie.

Castle estaba cada vez más asustado y preguntó casi gritando:

-¿Y Alexis?, ¿dónde está mi hija?

-Si tú no has nacido, no pudiste tenerla. Ella tampoco existe.

-No, no puede ser, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Usted me ha drogado con algo estoy seguro. Tengo que encontrar a Alexis, puede estar en peligro – dijo Castle, volviendo a andar.

-¿Dónde vas ahora? – preguntó Howard.

-A la 12th. Allí estarán Kate y los chicos, ellos seguro que me ayudarán.

Vio un taxi y lo paró, dándole la dirección de la comisaría. Entró y saludó al oficial de guardia de la puerta:

-Buenas noches Will, ¿Está la detective Becket arriba?

El policía lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Quién es usted?, aquí no puede entrar, a no ser que quiera denunciar algo.

-Will soy yo, Castle, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?, te he firmado libros para tu novia Emma.

-No sé quién es, y no lo he visto en mi vida, y no tengo ni idea de que conoce a mi novia, pero tiene que irse.

-Pero necesito ver a Kate Becket, yo soy…

-Ella no está ya aquí – lo interrumpió serio – será mejor que se vaya o tendré que detenerle, y no querrá pasar la nochebuena en el calabozo, ¿no?, váyase.

Castle se volvió al escuchar voces que conocía.

-Chicos, que alegría de veros, tenéis que ayudarme a encontrar a Alexis. ¿Y dónde está Kate?

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Esposito serio.

-¿Cómo que quien soy?, Javi soy yo, Castle, vamos hombre no me gastes bromas.

-He dicho que no le conozco.

-Vamos hombre, ¿Y tú Kevin? – dijo volviéndose a Ryan – ¿Tu tampoco me conoces?

-Pues no, no sé quién será, pero quiero saber porque conoce nuestros nombres.

-Porque trabajo con vosotros, y con Becket, soy parte del equipo.

-Mire – dijo Esposito dándole un empujón – no sé quién es, pero a Katherine Becket, no se le ocurra ni nombrarla, ¿me oye? A ella la respeta – y volvió a empujarlo de tal forma que lo tiró al suelo.

Castle se levantó e hizo intención de volver a acercarse. Esta vez fue Ryan quien le frenó.

-Será mejor que se vaya de aquí o no voy a tener más remedio que detenerle.

Dándose por fin por vencido, Castle se alejó de allí. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina se topó con Howard.

-No entiendo nada, mis amigos no me reconocen.

-Ya te he dicho que no has nacido por eso no te conocen.

-¿Y dónde está Becket? Quiero ver a Kate, ella seguro que puede ayudarme.

-Ven y cojamos otro taxi, voy a llevarte a otro sitio – dijo Howard serio – quizás esto termine de convencerte.

Lograron parar otro taxi. Howard le dio una dirección y el taxista se puso en marcha. Al parar en un semáforo, Castle se asomó por la ventanilla, pues se dio cuenta de que conocía ese lugar, aunque estaba diferente.

-¿Este no es el orfanato Saint Joseph? – preguntó al taxista.

-Hace años que ese orfanato dejó de existir.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Castle asombrado.

-Un incendio. Explotó la caldera, estaba muy vieja y no había medios para repararla. Una verdadera pena, murieron muchos niños, aquello fue una auténtica tragedia, ¿no es usted de aquí?

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso? – preguntó Castle confundido.

-La tragedia del orfanato fue la noticia más comentada de toda la ciudad, por eso lo pregunto.

-Hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí – dijo Castle serio metido en sus pensamientos y sin querer dar más explicaciones.

Cuando el taxi llegó a su destino y se bajaron después de haber abonado la carrera, es cuando Castle se dio cuenta que estaban en un cementerio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó a Howard, que lo miraba con lástima – un momento, ¿Quién está aquí?

-Aquí hay varias personas a las que no pudiste salvarles la vida, al no haber nacido.

-¡Qué tontería! – dijo Castle – yo no le he salvado la vida a nadie.

-¿Ah no? – dijo Howard – ¿Y quién era ese?

Castle miró la lápida y vio escrito el nombre de Jack Mitchell, con las fechas 1968 – 1980, y un sentido "Tu madre no te olvida".

-Es Jack, mi amigo Jack, pero él no murió, le vi el otro día, estuvimos tomando un café juntos y preparando la recogida de juguetes para el orfanato. Él siempre me ayuda con eso.

-Claro que murió, Richard – dijo Howard – aquella tarde en el teatro, ¿recuerdas?, los decorados se cayeron, y una de aquellas barras de hierro lo golpeó en la cabeza. El chico murió en el acto. Fue un auténtico drama. Su madre lo pasó muy mal – siguió Howard – es también por eso que nunca pudo convertirse en bombero, así que no pudo ayudar a los niños del orfanato. Como tú tampoco estabas, nunca pudiste donar tu dinero para arreglar la caldera y nadie más lo hizo. No solo salvaste la vida de Jack esa tarde en el teatro, sino la de muchos huérfanos.

-Howard – dijo Castle – ¿Dónde está Kate?

-Es que no sé si debo… va a ser…

-Por favor Howard, necesito verla.

Todo aquello lo estaba superando, cada vez se sentía más agobiado.

-Vamos entonces.

Howard lo condujo hasta otra parte del cementerio. Y allí vio Castle, lo que nunca hubiese querido ver. Al lado de la lápida de Johanna Becket, había otra con la inscripción "Katherine Houghton Becket 1978 – 2011"

Aquello fue ya demasiado para Castle. Cayó de rodillas, llorando y acariciando la lápida.

-No, no, tu no Kate, no puedes estar muerta, no puedes estarlo, por favor, ella no, ella no… – lloraba desconsolado – ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Porque tú no estabas allí para salvarla. Lo hiciste varias veces, por cierto – dijo Howard – Kate sufrió una gran depresión cuando murió su madre y luego, ya ejerciendo de policía, le dispararon varias veces, pero fue el tiro que le dieron en el entierro del capitán Montgomery, el que acabó con su vida.

-No lo entiendo – dijo Castle lloroso – yo no hice nada, le dispararon de todas formas.

-Sí que hiciste. La apartaste de la trayectoria de la bala. Iba directa al corazón. Esos escasos milímetros le salvaron la vida, pero como no estabas allí para apartarla, ella murió en el acto.

-Sigo sin entenderlo, si como dices no he nacido, nunca empecé a investigar en el caso de su madre, entonces esto no tendría que haber pasado.

-¡Huy que engreído! – dijo Howard – aunque tuviste algo que ver, no eres el culpable. Dick Coonan tenía que aparecer y Ranglan también la hubiese llamado. De un modo u otro, ella hubiese vuelto a la investigación, no es tuyo todo el mérito, ¿sabes? Pero eso no es todo, mira ahí – dijo Howard señalándole otra lápida al lado de la de Kate.

Castle miró, al lado de su mujer y su hija, yacía Jim Becket.

-¿Jim también?, Dios mío, ¿Pero cómo?

-No pudo superarlo – aclaró Howard – perder a su mujer le destrozó, pero perder a su hija a manos de los mismos que mataron a su mujer, sencillamente lo devastó. Volvió a beber. Una noche que conducía ebrio, se estrelló con el coche.

-Yo… no sé qué decir – murmuró un abatido Castle, que de rodillas no podía apartar la vista de la lápida de Kate.

-Es curioso, la vida de cada hombre afecta a muchas vidas, y cuando él no está deja un terrible hueco, ¿no crees? – dijo Howard con un suspiro – tu vida ha sido maravillosa, ¿no comprendes el error que sería poner fin a ella?

Castle siguió llorando, cuando levantó la cabeza para buscar a Howard este ya no estaba por allí. Empezó a correr, llegó a la puerta del cementerio, corrió por las calles, llegó a un parque, estaba agotado. Cayó de rodillas derrotado y llorando como un crío.

-Ayúdame Howard, ayúdame, quiero volver a vivir, quiero volver a vivir, devuélveme mi vida, por favor Howard, devuélvemela.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Ryan y Esposito llevaban horas dando vueltas con el coche por distintas zonas de la ciudad. Cada vez era más difícil, pues nevaba intensamente y la ventisca arreciaba. Desde que Becket los llamó diciéndoles que no encontraban a Castle, y que habían tenido una fuerte discusión que lo había afectado bastante, no habían dejado de buscar.

-Esto es cada vez más difícil, bro – dijo Kevin – a saber dónde puede haberse metido este hombre, esta ciudad es inmensa.

-Pues seguimos buscando por donde sea – dijo Esposito tozudo – todo el mundo está en casa celebrando la nochebuena, solo quedamos unos cuantos de guardia, no podemos abandonarlo con la noche que hace, tenemos que encontrarlo, es nuestro amigo.

-Claro que seguimos buscando, llamará a Jenny para que no se preocupe.

Tal como había dicho, Ryan llamó a su mujer, para decirle porque iba a tardar. Esta le dijo que lo estuvo llamando y al no localizarlo, había llamado a la comisaría y luego había hablado con Lanie, que le explicó dónde estaban los chicos, para terminar diciéndole que estaban haciéndole compañía a Kate, Alexis y Martha en casa de Castle, pues estaban todos muy preocupados, ya que no había forma de localizar al escritor. Jenny le dijo que no se preocupase por ella, que estaba bien y que por favor no dejaran de buscar hasta que encontrasen a Castle.

-Está bien, está con Lanie y Kate en casa de Castle – explicó Ryan a su compañero.

-Lo que no entiendo es como la jefa no está buscándolo ella misma – dijo Esposito.

-Creo que se siente culpable y ha preferido quedarse con Martha y Alexis y hacerles compañía – dijo Ryan – la verdad es que con la noche que hace prefiero que se quede a buen resguardo en casa de Castle, cuando la escuché la oí muy desanimada, estará más segura allí.

Siguieron dando vueltas con el coche y al pasar por un parque vieron a un tipo de rodillas y mirando al cielo. No sabían quién era, pero no dejaba de ser extraño.

-¡Mira! – dijo Ryan a Esposito – ahí hay un hombre, en el parque, parece un indigente, deberíamos parar a ver qué le pasa – dijo con preocupación – si le dejamos ahí se va a helar, no quiero enterarme mañana de que ha aparecido un hombre muerto en este parque y que no hicimos nada para ayudarlo.

-Vale hombre – dijo su compañero parando el coche – vamos a ver si podemos ayudarle, y si él quiere que le ayudemos.

Se bajaron del coche y se adentraron en el parque, acercándose al hombre al que en principio no reconocieron, pero que mirando al cielo, pedía una y otra vez:

-Quiero vivir, Howard, devuélveme mi vida, quiero vivir.

Al acercarse más, es cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era.

-¿Castle? – preguntó Esposito – ¿eres tu bro?, ¿de verdad eres tú?

Pero Castle parecía no darse cuenta de que tenía compañía y seguía clamando al cielo.

-¡Ey Castle! – dijo Ryan – ¿Qué te ha pasado hombre?, ¿estas herido? – mientras lo zarandeaba por el hombro.

Por fin parece reaccionar y mira a Ryan y Esposito, con cierto temor.

-Dejadme en paz, ya no os molestaré más – dijo con reproche – me fui de la comisaría como me dijisteis, dejadme en paz.

-Castle, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Esposito mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Qué te ha pasado hombre?

Castle iba a volver a contestarles que lo dejara en paz, cuando reaccionó dándose cuenta que lo habían llamado por su nombre.

-Espo, ¿me conoces? – preguntó perplejo.

-¿Qué si te conozco hombre?, claro que te conozco.

Y antes de que pudiese seguir, Castle miró a Ryan y le preguntó:

-¿Tú también sabes quién soy?

-Claro que sé quien eres, soy tu amigo, oye Castle, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Ryan verdaderamente preocupado – te veo muy raro.

-Oye bro, te está sangrando el labio – le dijo Javi – ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿De verdad estas bien?

Castle se toca la boca y empieza a gritar con alegría, ante el asombro de los dos policías:

-Tengo sangre en el labio, tengo sangre en el labio – y mientras gritaba esto, abrazaba efusivamente a sus dos amigos, que correspondían al abrazo mirándose extrañados.

Por fin los soltó, no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente alegre y aliviado.

-Tengo que ir a casa, tengo que volver a casa – y sin más empezó a andar.

-¡Eh tío!, ¿Dónde crees que vas tan rápido? – le preguntó Esposito.

-Pues a casa, a celebrar la navidad, por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad, chicos!

-¿No pensarás ir andando con la que está cayendo, eh? – dijo Ryan – tenemos el coche ahí, venga que te llevamos.

Castle se monta en el coche con sus amigos, mira a todos lados feliz y como si lo viera todo por primera vez.

-En marcha – dice Esposito alegre, cuando arranca el coche – menos mal que apareciste tío, estábamos preocupados, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-No sé – dice Castle con sinceridad – ha sido todo muy raro.

-Becket nos dijo que discutisteis y que te fuiste de su casa muy enfadado.

-¿Ella está bien? – pregunta receloso, pues la imagen del cementerio y la lápida de Kate es algo que nunca va a poder olvidar.

-Claro, eras tú el que nos preocupaba, ahora está esperando en tu casa, junto a tu madre y tu hija.

Cuando Castle oyó como nombraban a su madre y a su hija, le entró una gran tranquilidad.

-Daos prisa, chicos, necesito estar ya en casa.

-Vamos todo lo deprisa que podemos, que parece que no has notado lo que está nevando.

Cuando por fin llegan a su calle, Castle no puede evitar asomarse por la ventanilla. Una gran paz lo invade cuando ve todas las luces de su casa encendidas.

Saltó del coche casi antes de que parase, y entró corriendo en el portal, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. La puerta del loft estaba abierta y había gente dentro. La primera persona a la que vio fue a su madre. Aunque no podía disimular su preocupación, aquella Martha Rodgers, no tenía nada que ver con la visión que había tenido de esta durante su extraña experiencia. Jamás había sentido tanta tranquilidad, como la que sintió al ver que su madre estaba en perfectas condiciones, como siempre la había conocido. Haberla visto borracha, sola y descuidada, le había partido el alma y ver ahora que estaba bien, le hizo suspirar de puro alivio.

-¡Madre! – exclamó emocionado acercándose a ella.

-Richard, hijo mío – dijo la mujer que no pudo evitar que se le saltasen las lágrimas.

Castle fue hasta ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-¡Mamá!, ¿estás bien? – dijo mientras la separaba de sí mismo un poco para verla bien, y luego volver a abrazarla con fuerza – no te imaginas lo que me alegro de ver que estas bien, no te haces ni idea.

Martha miraba a su hijo extrañada. Estaba feliz de verlo allí con ella, sano y a salvo, pero no podía dejar de notar que estaba extrañamente cariñoso. Sabía positivamente que su hijo la quería, como también sabía, que no era dado a muestras de afecto en público, por eso le extrañaba su actitud.

Levantó la mano y tocó la frente de su hijo, para luego acariciar sus mejillas, y preguntarle:

-¿Estás bien Richard?, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – e intentaba ponerle bien los cabellos alborotados y llenos de nieve, para luego mirarle el labio partido.

Por toda respuesta, Castle volvió a abrazar a su madre.

-Estoy mejor que nunca, esta va a ser la mejor Navidad de nuestras vidas – dijo recordando lo que podía haber perdido.

Una exhalación pelirroja se le echó en los brazos.

-¡Papá! – exclamó Alexis abrazando fuertemente a su padre – estaba hablando por teléfono, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habías llegado.

-¡Calabaza! – dijo su padre por toda respuesta y abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

Al tenerla en sus brazos, recordó el inmenso vacío que había sentido cuando Howard le dijo que Alexis nunca había existido.

-Me alegro tanto de ver que estáis bien las dos, no os podéis ni imaginar lo que os he echado de menos este día, me alegro tanto – no dejaba de repetir Castle, feliz de haberse reencontrado con su familia.

-Eras tú el que nos tenías preocupadas, papá – dijo Alexis feliz – no te encontrábamos por ningún sitio, ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Tuve un mal día, y me fui a pensar un rato y se me fue el santo al cielo – dijo por toda explicación.

Kate por fin había suspirado de alivio. Había visto llegar a Castle y había sido testigo de su reencuentro con su madre y con su hija. No había querido interrumpir. Verlo allí y saber que estaba a salvo y que no le había pasado nada, la habían tranquilizado bastante. Esperaba pacientemente poder saludarlo, parecía que él no había notado su presencia, tan enfrascado estaba en la conversación con Martha y Alexis.

Lanie que también estaba allí, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Kate, ¿no vas a saludar a tu chico escritor?

-Claro que sí, pero ahora no quisiera interrumpir este momento familiar.

Como si las hubiese oído, Castle que seguía abrazando a su hija y a su madre levantó la vista y la vio allí. Le sonrió aliviado. Si había descansado al ver que tanto su madre como Alexis estaban bien, ver a Kate viva y sonriéndole, casi hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas de puro alivio. La visión de la lápida del cementerio con el nombre de Kate, era algo que lo marcaría para siempre.

Ella se acercó a él. Martha y Alexis al verla se apartaron un poco de Rick.

-¡Kate! – dijo suspirando – me alegro tanto de que estés bien.

-Yo también me alegro de ver que estas bien – dijo ella por respuesta – y siento mucho todo lo que pasó.

-Por un momento pensé que ibas a salir corriendo a buscar a los asesinos de tu madre. Ni te imaginas el miedo que he pasado solo de pensarlo.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, ¿sabes?, pero lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta que no merece la pena perder la vida por eso. He decidido tomármelo con calma.

-Gracias – dijo por toda respuesta acercándose a ella – gracias por escucharme y no ponerte en peligro.

-Fui a hablar con Gates – dijo ella que también se iba acercando a él.

-¿Con Gates? – preguntó extrañado.

-Si, le conté todo y le he pedido ayuda. Me dijo que después de Navidad va a reabrir la investigación y a ponerla en manos de gente que conoce de asuntos internos y que es de su total confianza.

-¡Qué bueno! – dijo él, apartándole el pelo de la cara y acariciándola.

Ella le cogió la mano con la que le acariciaba y se la llevó a los labios para depositar un suave beso.

-Todos creíamos que te había pasado algo, que estabas en peligro. Nos has tenido muy preocupados.

-Lo siento mucho. Salí muy trastornado de tu casa y perdí la noción del tiempo – dijo sin querer contar la extraña experiencia que había vivido – siento mucho haberos preocupado tanto.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó señalándole la herida del labio.

-No es nada. Solo tropecé con alguien, no tiene importancia.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión? – preguntó de repente ella.

-¿Cambiar de opinión?, ¿respecto a qué? – dijo extrañado – no te entiendo.

-Lo que me dijiste antes en mi casa, cuando me explicabas porque no me habías contado nada del amigo de Montgomery.

-¿Te refieres a si te quiero? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, a eso, porque yo también.

-¿Tú también? – le preguntó confuso.

-Sí, yo también te quiero, y durante estos cuatro años te has convertido en algo más que un compañero. Esperar que me trajeras el café me ha alegrado cada mañana que ha pasado desde que te conozco, y tú también eres la persona más asombrosa, enloquecedora, difícil y frustrante que he conocido y significas mucho para mi Castle, lo eres todo, y claro que me importas, me importas muchísimo, porque te quiero Rick – volvió a repetirle, acercando sus labios a los de él, que no dudo ni un instante en recibirlos.

Sin importares quien estuviese allí, se enfrascaron en un tierno beso, que fue interrumpido por una jovial voz masculina, que se acercó a ellos.

-¡Caramba Rick!, todo el día perdido y en cuanto apareces, no pierdes el tiempo en saludar a tu novia, deja algo para los amigos, hombre.

Rick se volvió al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-¡Jack!, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿De dónde sales?

-¿Qué de dónde salgo?, te he estado llamando toda la tarde para quedar e ir al orfanato a llevar los juguetes, no me cogías el teléfono y llamé aquí. Me atendió tu madre y me contó que te habías perdido por ahí, así que me vine hasta aquí a ver si podía echar una mano en algo, pero ya veo que has aparecido sano y salvo de lo cual me alegro muchísimo.

Castle soltó a Kate y le dio un abrazo a su amigo, para luego volverse a ella y presentárselo.

-Este es mi buen amigo, Jack, ella es Kate.

-Ya la había conocido, me la presentó tu madre, así que esta es tu inspectora, ¿Eh?, no has perdido el buen gusto Ricky.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien Rick – dijo una chica bajita y rubia de radiante sonrisa y expresivos ojos grises, aupándose para darle un beso, cosa que Castle le facilitó agachando la cabeza – cuando Jack me dijo que andabas por ahí perdido con la noche que hace, me preocupé mucho.

-Gracias Laurie – dijo Castle – ya conoces a Kate, ¿no? – y dirigiéndose a Becket – Kate, ella es Laurie, la esposa de Jack.

-Ya nos conocemos – dijo Kate con una gran sonrisa, pues le había caído muy bien el amigo de Rick y su esposa.

Era cierto que Martha los había presentado a los tres. Mientras esperaban a tener noticias de él, Jack le había contado a Kate todo lo que Castle había hecho por él, desde el momento que le había salvado la vida en el teatro, cuando tenía doce años. Nunca lo había olvidado. También le contó todo lo que había hecho por los huérfanos de Saint Joseph, lo que sirvió a Kate para corroborar la gran persona que era Castle.

Lanie y Jenny también se acercaron a saludarlo y decirle lo que se alegraban de que estuviese bien.

Castle se sentía emocionado, estar allí rodeado de toda la gente que quería, de su familia y sus amigos y recordar lo que había vivido, le hacía darse cuenta de las cosas que realmente son importantes en la vida.

Alexis se acercó a él y volvió a abrazarlo, Castle la recibió con gusto, pero no soltó a Kate, a la que abrazaba con el otro brazo. En ese momento sonó una de las campanitas que adornaban el árbol de navidad.

-Mira papá, la abuela siempre dice que cada vez que suena una campanilla le dan las alas a un ángel – dijo Alexis a su padre, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Y es verdad, es verdad! – dijo Castle sonriendo y mirando hacia arriba guiñó un ojo diciendo – ¡Enhorabuena Howard, enhorabuena!

Martha se estaba encargando de repartir copas a todo el mundo para brindar. Estaba feliz, había pasado uno de los peores días de su vida pues por un momento llegó a pensar que perdería a su hijo, su niño, su pequeño Richard, su mayor orgullo, ese niño al que había querido más que a su vida y que se había convertido en uno de los mejores hombres que conocía.

No había nada más que ver la cantidad de gente que había estado pendiente de él ese día, su hija, Kate, esa maravillosa chica que parecía que por fin le había hecho sentar la cabeza, sus amigos de la 12th, Jack e incluso la gente del orfanato. Había mucha gente que lo quería y eso era gracias a la gran generosidad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Cuando terminó de servir el champán en todas las copas, pidió silencio y levantando su copa, propuso un brindis por su hijo:

-Por Richard, mi hijo, mi mayor tesoro – dijo emocionada – es cierto que no eres perfecto y tienes algunos defectos que todos conocemos – dijo con una gran sonrisa, que provocó la sonrisa de los demás y alguna que otra risita – pero eres una gran persona y estoy orgullosa de ti porque te has convertido en un buen hombre.

Todos brindaron con Martha, le tocó el turno a Jack.

-Por Ricky, uno de mis mejores amigos, porque si no hubiese sido por él, hoy no estaría yo aquí – dijo sonriendo mientras alzaba su copa.

Castle estaba emocionado, y pidiendo silencio, les dijo que si querían, estaban invitados a cenar en su casa. Todos aceptaron, pues cada uno iba a celebrarla en privado, y a todos les apeteció hacerlo con amigos y en familia.

Como siempre era tan exagerado, no tendrían problemas con la comida, había suficiente para todos. Comieron y bebieron entre risas y contando muchas anécdotas. Martha le había cedido gustosa, su sitio al lado de Richard a Kate, que solo soltó la mano de él para poder usar los cubiertos, porque el resto de la velada estuvieron haciendo manitas, como dijo entre risas Lanie, que veía alegre como sus amigos se miraban con inmenso amor, se acariciaban las manos e incluso se robaban un besito de vez en cuando.

Una vez terminada la cena, Jack dijo que se iba al orfanato a llevar los regalos. A pesar de ser tarde, los chicos esperaban ansiosos la visita de Santa Claus, papel en el que se alternaban los dos amigos.

Castle dijo que él también iba. Era una cita obligada cada año y ese en especial no quería faltar a ella, pues recordaba aquel solar en ruinas que había visto en su extraña experiencia navideña, como empezaba a llamarla para sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa, todos quisieron acompañarlos, y como recordarían siempre, fue una noche especial para todos.

Aquella fue la primera Navidad juntos, del resto de las vidas de Rick y Kate. A partir de esa noche, comenzaron una relación que poco a poco se fue consolidando, hasta el momento en que decidieron contraer matrimonio. Pasaron malos y buenos momentos, después llegaron los hijos, permaneciendo siempre juntos, porque el amor que se profesaban nunca cambió.

Cada año recordaban con cariño su primera Navidad juntos y la visita al orfanato se convirtió en parte de la tradición navideña, no solo de la familia Rodgers Becket, sino de las de Jack y Laurie, Javier y Lanie, y Kevin y Jenny, que nunca dejaron de asistir ni de ayudar a los huérfanos de Saint Joseph.

**FIN**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
